


My Love, Rachel Amber

by MininSnow



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, just cuties being cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MininSnow/pseuds/MininSnow
Summary: Chloe takes Rachel stargazing only to dropthequestion.
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	My Love, Rachel Amber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stretch802](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stretch802/gifts).



> Howdy!
> 
> Been awhile, my friends.
> 
> Life has been pretty crazy. So much as happened this year and all the crazy has really negatively impacted my want to write. It's slowing coming back as everything happening has set in as the new normal. I also recently moved and it's the first time I'm living independently from my family hundreds of miles away no less. It's been a journey. And for those who read my other fics, they will update. I will write them to their finish. Just lost my spark for a little bit there.
> 
> Anyways, Stretch and I have been working on a couple of projects in a choose your own adventure type way, like that of ANRWAH. This being one of them. The other will remain a mystery for a while longer. But we just wanted some fluff and amberprice of course :P
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy and have a lovely, lovely day <3 :D

“You going to tell me where we’re going yet?”

Chloe tosses Rachel a brief smirk before returning her eyes to the road as she takes yet another turn, “We’re almost there.”

“Almost where?” Rachel giggles, watching the road as the street lights race pass them. 

Said lights were becoming less and less frequent as they were getting further away from LA’s main city. They were heading deeper into the suburbs. They pass fancy houses that look just as beautiful in the moonlight as they did in the daylight. It was late enough where most lights inside were off. Most families were already sleeping as they drove past.

“Already said I wasn’t going to tell you.” Chloe replies smugly as the fancy houses slowly get fewer and fewer.

“Can I at least guess now?”

“Sure.”

Rachel leans toward the passenger door, looking out the window as they pass house after house, soon those become fewer.

“Hmm. Can’t be the ocean.”

“You’re right on that one.” Chloe says as they soon join traffic on the highway.

“Oh! That diner you told me about?”

“Nope. But we are going that direction.”

Rachel turns to look at Chloe with pursed lips and eyebrows furrowed. Chloe has to force herself to look back to the road so as to not get distracted. Rachel always looked beautiful. Be it in the dark or with the help of the moonlight making her golden mane glow. It made her look more like the angel Chloe knew she was.

“I don’t know what’s in that direction, Chlo.”

“I’ll give a hint then,” Chloe says as she turns onto an exit leading toward a small gas station and flat stretch of road that they continue driving on, “Think...tourist attraction.”

Rachel turns to look back out the passenger side window as she watches the gas station disappear behind them, “Tourist attraction? Are you taking me to a lighthouse?”

Chloe rolls her eyes as she picks up on the teasing tone in her girlfriend’s voice, “No, and you can’t ever make me go back to a lighthouse.”

“You say that, but you were pretty excited to drive back to Arcadia to see Max.”

Chloe drums her fingers against the steering wheel then makes a turn onto a dirt road. The truck shutters slightly at the sudden change in terrain. If this had been her old truck, she wouldn’t be surprised if that rust bucket would have bottomed out right then and there.

“That was because her and Vic were disappearing off to Europe that following week. Plus it wasn’t terrible to see Sera and mom again.”

Rachel hums as she leans against the passenger window, “I guess it wasn’t,” Trees begin to sprout up around them, getting thicker as they drive, “Are we going to a cabin in the woods?”

“Nope, but that is an idea I’ll pocket for later.”

The trees begin to thin out as they come into a large clearing. To the left is a large dirt circle with small patches of grass creeping into the space from the edge of the treeline. It was clear this was an area to park. On the right was the begining to a large path, spiralling deeper into the woods. However, Chloe knew the path didn’t go for long before opening up into another clearing. That was their destination.

Chloe parks the truck close to the path before removing the keys and turning to face Rachel who she locks eyes with.

“We’re almost there.” She says as she exits the truck.

Rachel follows, “I’m not against being swept into the night-”

“Better not be. I’ve done it enough times that you’ve had plenty of time to say no.” Chloe tosses a smirk Rachel’s way as she rounds the front of the large blue pick-up.

Rachel gently takes her hand as Chloe begins to lead the way down the path, “Why are we here?”

Chloe mulls that over for a moment. She’d had a lie ready when she told Max about this. But now that Rachel had asked, she isn’t sure what to say. She wouldn’t be surprised if Rachel already knew. They’d been together five years. Two of which they’d been living in LA for. And this was something Chloe had been wanting to do for years. Possibly ever since they were in the Tempest together and Rachel had made her a promise that had long since been fulfilled.

“Chloe?”

“Well...There’s something I wanted to show you.”

With that said, Chloe leads the way down the path that curves to the right and opens up into a small clearing on the cliff side. The cliff’s edge has a railing lining it. Beyond that the lights of the busy city night life of LA can be seen. Buildings stand tall below them, stretching into the cloudless night sky, as car lights can be spotted disappearing deep into the city and weaving through streets.

They approach the edge where Rachel lets go of Chloe’s hand to lean against the railing as she gazes upon the sight Chloe had found about a week ago.

“Wow…” Rachel then turns around, hands still on the railing as she gives Chloe a bright grin that reaches her eyes. A smile that was real and made Chloe’s heart slam against her ribcage as the reality of what she was about to do really hit.

She never wanted to let Rachel go.

But was this something they were ready to do _now_?

Sure they’d talked about growing old together, maybe adopting kids, definitely adopting more cats and a few dogs, but Chloe never wanted Rachel to feel like she was being tied down. That Chloe was hindering her growth.

Rachel lets go of the railing and slowly moves closer to Chloe, leaning up slightly to wrap her arms around Chloe’s neck, burying her fingers deep in blue locks, “What’s on your mind, babe?”

“Do you know you’re beautiful?” Chloe whispers, “So very, very beautiful.”

Rachel looks away, staring at their feet, but Chloe can see the grin and light blush that dusts her cheeks. She leans into Rachel’s affection, placing her hands upon Rachel’s hips as she places a soft kiss to her girlfriend’s forehead.

Rachel giggles as Chloe rests her chin atop Rachel’s head.

“I love you,” Chloe adds, “More than anything else in this world.”

Rachel presses closer, “You’re so mushy tonight.”

But Rachel doesn’t sound annoyed, if anything Chloe picks up a hint of shyness, something Rachel didn’t show often.

She squeezes Chloe, “I love you too,” Then she slowly pulls away so they can lock gazes. A soft smile plays on Rachel’s lips, “So, you brought me out here to declare your love?”

Chloe gently rests her forehead against Rachel’s as she gives a soft smile, “Sort of.”

“If you wanted to fuck in your truck, you could have just asked.”

Chloe chuckles, “Get your mind out of the gutter.”

Rachel hums and leans up to softly capture Chloe’s lips. They kiss. It’s soft and slow. Full of all that love Chloe wishes she knew how to express in a better form sometimes. Then Rachel pulls away, resting her head against Chloe’s shoulder as she squeezes her again.

“This is a very pretty view. We should come here more often.”

“We should.”

“How long have you known this was here?”

“About a week.”

“I would love to come stargazing here some night.”

“Who says we can’t stargaze tonight?”

Rachel peers up at Chloe, “You didn’t.”

“Of course I did,” Chloe says with a smug look, “Blankets are in the back seat.”

Rachel kisses Chloe again, it’s a quick peck on the lips before Rachel pulls away, both hands in Chloe’s as she begins to lead her back down the path, “Come on. It’s the perfect night for this!”

They speed walk back down the path led by a very bubbly Rachel who hasn’t stopped grinning as they return to Chloe’s truck. Rachel opens the backseat and grabs the blankets Chloe had set in her truck earlier in the day so this would stay a surprise. Then they walk around to the truck’s bed. Chloe sets the tailgate down that Rachel barely waits for as she climbs up onto the bed of the truck and begins laying the blankets out.

Soon they’re both laying down in each other’s arms and staring up into the night sky.

Stars line the night sky above them as Chloe lazily points out constellations with one hand as the other rests on Rachel’s hip. Rachel lays pressed into Chloe’s side, head on her chest as she listens intently.

Once Chloe finishes pointing out all the constellations they can see, Rachel speaks, “Why haven’t we done this more often?”

“I was saving this.”

Rachel turns slightly in Chloe’s arms to look up at her, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Chloe looks back up at the stars, “I wanted this to be special.”

“It’s always special with you.”

“And _you_ called _me_ the mushy one.” Chloe laughs.

“You are. You always remind me how much you love me, and this? This is amazing.”

They stare up at the night sky silently for a moment, just enjoying each other’s warmth.

Chloe wanted this to happen more often and until the end of her days. She always valued her time with Rachel. Especially moments like this. They hadn’t been stargazing since they were both still living in Arcadia Bay. LA had been busy and there weren’t many places in such a busy city that were nice for that sort of quiet time Chloe wanted with Rachel. Being here, staring up into the sky, reminds Chloe of when they were still sneaking off to American Rust in the middle of the night to be able to see each other without the filter of their parents.

Now they were adults and dynamics had changed. These moments were once in a lifetime.

And Chloe never wanted to lose them.

“Rach?”

“Yeah, Chlo?”

“We are most certainly doing this again.”

Rachel turns to lay on her side so she can face Chloe, cheek resting in her palm as her elbow rests in the bed of the truck atop the quilt Rose had sewn for Rachel years ago. Her soft golden locks cascade to one side and Chloe’s breath leaves her for a moment as a shit eating grin breaks out across Rachel’s features, eyes sparkling, “I would love that.”

Rachel was beautiful. Chloe had never questioned that. Even when Rachel was crying or burning a forest to the ground. She was beautiful, absolutely stunning in Chloe’s eyes. Chloe had already voiced that tonight but it was something she would scream at the top of her lungs till the end of her days.

There were so many reasons why she loved Rachel. Rachel was more than her beauty. She was funny, smart, a little nerdy, a punk at heart, and she was Rachel.

Rachel Dawn Amber.

Or.

Rachel Dawn Price.

Chloe shifts to lean on her side as well, taking in those sparkling green eyes and her gleaming smile. She gives a soft smile of her own, “I love you.”

Rachel’s smile only grows.

But before she can reply, Chloe sits up, Rachel’s gaze follows as Chloe takes a deep breath then she slides off the truck’s bed to stand before the tailgate.

She was going to do it. She was going to show Rachel how much she loves her.

“I don’t feel like I tell you that enough,”

Rachel sits up, a puzzled look crosses her features for a moment.

Chloe pushes forward, swatting her nerves down the best she can. She’d never truly took in how incredibly nervous she was, “But I do. I do more than anything. You’re my everything and I never want to lose you. _Never._ You’re the love of my life, the light in the dark, the flame to my forest fire.”

Rachel’s features become soft. She gives a giggle at the last bit, cheeks pink as she brushes a strand of hair behind her ear, “You’re such a Casanova tonight.” She says teasingly.

Chloe sticks her hands in her back pockets at that, fiddling with the box in her right back pocket for a moment but also to try and make herself look more casual as her heart hammers in her chest, “Well, you deserve it. You deserve all the romantic gestures I’ve ever pulled out of my ass.” 

“Like tonight?” Rachel asks as she sits on the edge of the tailgate, legs dangling over as she leans back on her hands.

“I didn’t pull tonight out of my ass.”

“Oh? Then tell me, Chloe Price, what _really_ brings us out here?”

Chloe gulps.

This was _it_. 

It was now or never.

She pulls the small black box from her pocket and cradles it in both hands before her. She stares at it. This moment could be amazing, it could be so magically, but it could also crash and burn. And that thought alone is enough to derail the huge speech Chloe had practiced in her head so many times, for so many years.

She wanted this to be perfect.

Rachel gasps.

Chloe looks up to see Rachel’s gaze is locked onto the box in her hands, her own hands covering her mouth as her eyes are wide.

And Chloe realizes that maybe words aren’t needed.

She slowly takes a knee before Rachel on the tailgate, who’s eyes flicker up to meet Chloe’s as she slowly opens the box and holds it out.

Within rests a silver banded ring topped with a ruby the moonlight glints off of. They had had a long conversation about how stupid diamonds were and Chloe figured picking something topped with Rachel’s birthstone was a better gesture then breaking the bank. Max had agreed. Surprisingly so had Victoria.

Chloe then clears her throat, “Rachel Dawn Amber, will you-”

“Yes.”

They stare at each other for a few moments. Chloe can see the tears in Rachel’s eyes and the smile behind her hands as she slowly lowers them to her lap.

Chloe grins as she stands, removing the ring from the velvet within the box, “May I?”

Rachel just nods as more tears threaten to flow and holds out her left hand. Chloe stands before Rachel, her fiancée, and slowly slips the silver band upon her ring finger. 

After that, Rachel wraps her arms around Chloe’s neck and parts her legs as she pulls her close. She rests her forehead upon Chloe’s as she sniffs, still holding her smile and gives a wet chuckle, “You beat me to it.”

Chloe chuckles and gently kisses Rachel’s tears away, “You could still propose to me if you wanted.”

Rachel chuckles again, “God. I love you so much, Chloe.”

Chloe smiles brightly as she closes her eyes and just holds Rachel, arms wrapped around her middle loosely. She realizes how stupid her anxieties had been. She should have never second guessed Rachel’s love for her. 

Then they’re kissing again. Like the first kiss of the evening, it was full of all the things Chloe had trouble voicing but this time around, Chloe knew Rachel was pouring the same love into their kisses as she did. The same love both of them were going to make last till the end of time. Their kiss becomes quickly heated as Rachel buries her hands deep in blue locks, Chloe’s beanie long forgotten in the bed of the truck. Chloe’s hands make their home upon Rachel’s sides as the blonde’s legs wrap around her middle, pulling her closer.

Then Rachel pulls back, lipstick slightly messed up, but her smirk riles Chloe’s insides up all the same, “So,” Rachel begins in a husky tone, hands still playing with blue strands, “You sure you don’t want to fuck in your truck?”

"Tempting," Chloe replies in a low tone, "but let's save that for our honeymoon."

Rachel's hands slide down to cup Chloe's cheeks, thumbs rubbing faint circles into soft skin. They share a brief chaste kiss before their foreheads rest against one another's again, "Okay. I'm holding you to that."

Chloe hums in response. The closeness they were sharing in this moment was more than enough for Chloe right now. She was reveling in the pure joy she was feeling. So much so she didn't want this moment to truly end just yet. This moment of them sharing their love in a way Chloe wished they did more often, soft kisses and declarations of love just because they could.

Because they both loved each other dearly.

Rachel snakes her arms around Chloe's neck and lays her head upon her shoulder, "How long have you had this planned for?"

Chloe places a kiss to her temple with a hum, "Since the Tempest."

Rachel pulls back at that, eyes sparkling, "Since the Tempest, huh?"

"It might come to be a surprise, Amber, but I've been in love with you since the beginning."

The teasing tone has Rachel buring her face into Chloe's collarbone with a giggle, "I would have never guessed. Especially not after you were so awkward about asking for a kiss."

Chloe hums as she plays with Rachel's hair with one hand, running her fingers through it lightly, "Wouldn't you after the girl you love more the world basically proposes to you in front of a huge crowd of people?"

"Touché, Chlo."

"But I have wanted to do this for a long time."

"But you kept a girl waiting." Rachel teases.

Chloe chuckles, "Hey, I kept us both waiting. I needed to get my act together and-"

"You were scared weren't you?"

Chloe pauses at that and slightly peers at her fiancée. Rachel really did know how to read her like a book.

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you pushed through despite that fear. I'm so _very_ happy, Chloe, because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Chloe was trying her best not to tear up herself. She had promised herself she wouldn't.

Plus Victoria said five bucks she would.

But Rachel was, _is_ , her angel. Her everything. 

The love of her life. Her soulmate. 

She knew how much they loved each other, how they both would be together till the end, but to hear Rachel say it, to hear her verbalize something Chloe had wanted for so long, _and_ that Rachel wanted it too, it meant the world to her.

"God...I love you so much." Chloe says with sniff.

Rachel pulls back and taps her forehead to her lover's after she gently kisses Chloe's tears away, "Awe, baby. I love you so much too."

They stayed like that for several moments, drinking in the other's emotions and warmth.

Chloe owed Vic five bucks.

But Rachel was her fiancée. They were going to get married.

Chloe didn't like losing bets, and to Victoria no less, but she figured that was a fair trade off.

They were going to get married.

That slowly sets in for Chloe. She really had dreamed about this for years, to have Rachel walk down the aisle to her being brought to her by James.

"Babe?"

"Hm?" Chloe answers dreamily, too lost in her mind of what Rachel would look like in some fancy white gown. Or maybe something in a shade of blue. _That_ would be better than some boring white gown. However Chloe knew her girl could rock anything or nothing at all.

"I want to sit in the bed of the truck and look at the stars some more before we head back."

Chloe's brought back at that, "We can do that."

Rachel then pulls back and Chloe pulls herself up onto the bed of the truck once more, taking a seat so her back presses against the back of the cab and Rachel is quick to make her home in Chloe's arms, sitting in her lap. She rests her chin on Rachel's shoulder, wrapping her arms around her middle as the other leans into the affection, hands resting on Chloe's.

She catches a glint of moonlight on the ruby Rachel was wearing. And the fact that Rachel said yes plays over and over in her head.

These next couple of months were going to be something else. They had a wedding to plan for now and Chloe was more then happy to get to rub that in Max's face at her and Victoria's wedding. Maybe just because they could, they'd have their wedding before the two.

Rachel leans back into her more, pointing up into the night sky as her free hand traces lazy circles along the tattoos on Chloe's arm out of habit, "What's this constellation?"

Chloe peers upward and goes into an explanation of what the constellation was and its story. Rachel always loved to hear Chloe ramble about the stars' histories. Even if she'd heard each one a thousand times over.

Maybe they'd have their wedding at night under the stars.

Or they would go stargazing for their honeymoon. Now that Chloe thought about it, they'd do that regardless.

She was looking forward to their future. A future they would be tackling together no matter what the world threw at them.

Her, and her love, Rachel Amber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
